falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigatahi
Legate Jigatahi was born into Caesar's Legion and has been molded by it all his life, fighting for them from Arizona to Colorado. Becoming the youngest Legate in the Legion in 2268, Jigatahi was put in charge of an advance force of Frumentarii dispatched by Caesar himself to scout out and secure the state of Idaho. The Legate has since become quite jaded in his task, but continues it nonetheless, his ambition overshadowing his doubt. Biography Origins Born into the Blackfoot tribe only a month before the arrival of Caesar, Jigatahi's parents were killed during Caesar's takeover, and the babe's upbringing was taken care of by Caesar's Legion, with only his name indicating his tribal origins. Jigatahi was raised on the march and trained for eighteen years before his first battle. He was unable to make any real friendships or relationships in his training group and was ostracized by the rest of the trainees. However, Jigatahi was ambitious and proved himself to be an above average warrior in the battle against tribals and raiders in Arizona. Soon enough, Jigatahi was promoted to decanus in 2267 and dispatched to Colorado. At first, Jigatahi and his contubernia had difficulty adjusting to the climate and the hostile natives. Also, members of the Brotherhood of Steel were patrolling the area, who were deemed extremely dangerous. Jigatahi did manage to conquer the Steel Bird tribe near Buena Vista and survived a few skirmishes against the Brotherhood. In mid-2267, Jigatahi was called back to Flagstaff by Caesar, along with ten other decanuses and centurions from all corners of Legion territory. After their arrival, Caesar made an announcement to the assembled legionnaires: he was selecting a new Legate to serve alongside the Malpais Legate. He then went on to say that the assembled decanuses and centurions had all conquered at least one tribe and would be eligible to become his next Legate. After that, Caesar did something unexpected. He told them to determine who would be selected, they must all fight to the death. Upon hearing this, Decanus Jigatahi sprung into action and unsheathed his machete. Soon enough, a melee had broken out in front of Caesar. It may have been luck or perhaps even skill, but Jigatahi managed to emerge the victor. Caesar proceeded to compliment the decanus' battle prowess and bestowed Jigatahi with the rank of Legate. Jigatahi was positively glowing at that moment, with thoughts of leading armies and standing by Caesar's side rushing through his head. Instead, Caesar informed Legate Jigatahi that he would be leaving in the morning on a mission to scout out and maybe even conquer the former Northwest Commonwealth to prepare for an invasion of the NCR from the north. Jigatahi was disappointed by this but obediently accepted his task. After all, he had just been made a legate. However, what Jigahati did not know was that Caesar had ulterior motives. What Jigatahi did not know was that Caesar had selected him and the rest of the candidates for a special reason: they were all completely expendable. Caesar did not want to risk his Malpais Legate or any of his higher ranking centurions for such a dangerous mission, so he picked those who were competent enough to conquer at least one tribe but not valuable enough to miss. Also, the melee was entertaining to watch. Beginnings in Boise The next day, the new Legate set out on Highway 89 north, with a centuria (his own conterburnia being among them), several oddball frumentarii, and some pack brahmin in tow. The journey to the Northwest Commonwealth was a long and hard one with the company losing several legionaries while moving through tribal and 80s territory. While traveling north, Jigatahi got to know his two head Frumentarii, Creed of Flagstaff and Orcus. Creed was a casanova with a wicked smile, but Jigatahi preferred the odd collector Orcus, as he felt Orcus was more "genuine". In early 2268, Legate Jigatahi and his expedition arrived in the Owyhee Watershed. There, they made camp at the Golden Rivers campground. Hearing of a great city to the north from local tribals, Jigatahi decided to investigate the area. Observing Boise from a distance, Legate Jigatahi decided to send Orcus and Creed into the city to scout while he secured his position in the Watershed. Soon enough, Jigatahi's scouts returned and reported the condition of the city. Figuring that they should prepare before attempting to assault the city, Legate Jigatahi ordered that Orcus and Creed infiltrate Boise organizations so as to weaken them from the inside. Orcus infiltrated the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel in Whistlers Grove, and Creed managed to not only infiltrate the Boise Boys but actually became their leader through charisma alone. This pleased Jigatahi greatly. He began to occasionally send patrols into Boise, who mostly clashed with the Immortals, a group of ghouls inhabiting the southern ruins. In the next two years, Jigatahi and his Legion built up at Golden Rivers, avoiding direct confrontation with the main factions within Boise while focusing on infiltration and warring on the disparate Owyhee Watershed Tribes. In 2269, Jigatahi himself led the defense of their camp against the Cavalrymen tribe, which was successful. 2270 was a hectic year for Jigatahi. Creed was discovered on the eve of the year and was savagely killed by the Boise Boys along with several other frumentarii. Deciding that it was time to lead the Legion full force into Boise, Jigatahi led six contubernia into Boise to attack the Brotherhood settlement of Westfield using information gained from Orcus. The attack went off without a hitch, and the settlement burned. Legate Jigatahi returned to camp flush with loot and slaves. A week later, the Brotherhood's 1st Brigade staged a counterattack and directly assaulted the Legion's forward position in Boise, the abandoned Radio Town settlement. Star Paladin Buchanan led the attack and smashed his way through the Legion camp like an unstoppable tank. Legate Jigatahi and his legionaries fought the best they could but were forced to retreat, leaving their slaves and loot behind. It was was that what made Jigatahi decide to focus on conquering the Owyhee Watershed Tribes instead of Boise for the moment. He had to take things one at a time. Also, it was at this time that Jigatahi replaced his sports apparel armor for chain-mail, seeing it as more effective. Tribal Conquests Legate Jigatahi started his campaign of conquest by attacking the Jagged Owls tribe. That, combined with fending off the Cavalrymen and the Brotherhood of Steel, took two years, but in 2272, Jigatahi managed to absorb the ragged remnants of the Jagged Owls into the Legion. He saw potential in one of the Jagged Owls, a young man named Julian, who he decided to train personally. From there, Jigatahi trained more legionaries and started actively patrolling Legion territory. That led the Legion into conflict with the Ivory Fangs, a matriarchal tribe. Jigatahi decreed that the Ivory Fangs would be the next tribe the Legion would absorb. This did not go quite as planned. Jigatahi managed to defeat the Ivory Fangs in battle and take their war chief as his first concubine, but most of the tribe escaped into the Grave Marshes where he could not pursue them. Deciding to cheat, Jigatahi marked the Ivory Fangs as conquered and sent a messenger south to Legion territory claiming he had conquered two tribes and would like reinforcements. Receiving those reinforcements in 2277, Legate Jigatahi heard of the most recent developments, such as the First Battle of Hoover Dam and bloody campaigns of Legate Lanius. This was bad news all around to Jigatahi since he wanted to be Caesar's favored legate. Jigatahi's first child, a daughter named Minerva, was born in 2278 to his concubine. He cherished her like nothing else. Legate Jigatahi discovered the Imperial Realm in 2280 when they started targeting his war parties. Diverting his attention from the Watershed tribes for the moment, Jigatahi waged war on the Legion deserters and drove them back into the mountains, beyond his reach. By 2281, Legate Jigatahi had conquered his third tribe and his Legion had grown to almost two hundred legionaries. In 2281, Jigatahi was on his way to his fourth tribe, the Cunning Leaves tribe. However, his conquest was interrupted by a single, massive raider who was also attacking the tribe. The raider, a savage, evil being, managed to also kill several of Legate Jigatahi's legionaries and ran off back to Boise, whooping into the night. Trying to send a message, Jigatahi sent a few assassins to kill the raider. They never came back. That was when Jigahati decided to deal with the raider himself. Tracking the raider down to a hardware store, all of Jigahati's accompanying legionaries were killed and Jigatahi only just managed to kill the raider with the help of the Boise Mutant Horde. His thermic lance stuck in the beast's skull, Legate Jigatahi fled the hardware store before it was overrun by mutants. After the battle, Jigatahi wondered what the raider was. Was he a just another raider or something more? Upon returning blood-soaked to his camp in Golden Rivers and telling his story to his men, Jigatahi's legionaries declared him Monster Slayer (or Interfectorem Monstrorum) and celebrated for a brief time. After that, Jigatahi sent another messenger to Legion territory to ask for reinforcements, seeing as he would be fighting more of those raiders in the future. He never returned. Frustrated and angry, Legate Jigatahi continued his work nonetheless, conquering the Cunning Leaves tribe later in 2281. Upon doing this, Legate Jigatahi decided the time was right to return to Boise. Taking a whole centuria with him, Legate Jigatahi entered Boise through the south in late 2281, away from Brotherhood and Boise Boy territory. Establishing a forward base at a parking garage, Legate Jigahati first set his sights on the Immortals, the group of ghouls who had been such a nuisance the first time he was in Boise. However, this campaign still attracted the attention of the Brotherhood and Legion positions soon began getting assailed by Brotherhood patrols. The campaign to wipe out the Immortals took two years, longer than Jigatahi expected. However, in 2283, Legate Jigatahi finally marched victoriously into the Boise Army Base over the corpses of numerous ghouls. From there, he took the Army Base as his foothold in Boise. This led to increased hostilities with the Brotherhood and the possibility of an all-out war still looms close. Current Times In the years following his fight with the mutant raider, Jigatahi searched far and wide for the raider's people, hoping to find out more about them. In 2284, Legion scouts in the Owyhee Mountains reported seeing creatures similar to the raider described by Jigatahi. Wanting to know more, Jigatahi gave temporary leadership (and guardianship of Minerva) to his second-in-command Orcus and headed into the Owyhee Mountains alone in search of the raider's people. No one in the Legion is quite sure what happened to Legate Jigatahi those two years he was in the Mountains. Upon returning to Boise in 2286, Jigatahi brought with him a woman, a Bloodborne female he called Hippo. His legionaries were shocked (and a bit repulsed) when Legate Jigatahi stated his intention to breed with the female to create "the greatest warrior the Legion has ever seen". From then on, Jigatahi has tried to breed a son into the restrained Bloodborne female. He has not been successful yet. As of 2287, Legate Jigatahi holds sway over half of the Owyhee Watershed and parts of southern Boise. Right now, he is building up his strength in case of a direct confrontation with the Brotherhood, Luther's Warhost, or perhaps even the Boise Boys. All contact was lost with the main part of the Legion was lost in 2281, so Jigatahi is acting on his own accord now, hoping to one day bring peace to Boise and stand at Caesar's side as a true legate. Personality Legate Jigatahi has the best intentions of Caesar's Legion in mind but he is also ruthlessly ambitious, hoping to one day be Caesar's most favored legate or perhaps even his successor. Jigatahi is unaware he is being used by Caesar but has still become a bit jaded over the years. Also, Jigatahi sees himself as a man of civilization, above the savage tribals, mutants, and Bloodborne. In truth, the Legate has more in common with them than he would like to admit. Jigatahi does not have a good grasp of relationships, but he is a good warrior and is beloved by his men. He does like sex, though, and has pretty much no standards, human or mutant. The Legate does, however, take good care of his young daughter Minerva and loves her. This goes against the Legion tradition of giving up their children, but in Boise, Legate Jigatahi makes the rules. Appearance Legate Jigatahi is a tall, dark-haired man with a rather rugged look. He has scars all over his body from numerous battles, but no notable ones on his face. Equipment Jigatahi long eschewed his original scavenged sports gear armor for chain mail. His preferred weapons are a thermic lance and a marksman carbine. Quotes By About Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Idaho